Menyambut Kedatangan Chiyo!
by FujinSan
Summary: Apa saja yang terjadi kalo Chiyo pulang ke Jepang? Oneshot, Gaje, bentuk dialog, NOT WRITTEN BY ME! Mind to RnR?


Menyambut Kedatangan Chiyo!

Desclaimer: Kiyohiko Azuma...

**A/N: Crita bukan punya saia! Tapi, konco saia! Sebenernya saia dilarang konco saia updet crita ini... tapi, saia 'kan orang'na isenk...**

**wkwkwkwkk... ^^ Maap sekali lagi untuk konco'ku itu... ENJOY!  
**

**Sakaki**: katanya Chiyo sebentar lagi akan mampir kesini, mungkin sekitar lusa atau besok...  
**Yomi**: *menaikkan kacamata* nggg... masa?  
**Osaka**: *ngedumel ga jela*s ponyo~ponyo~ apa iya?  
**Tomo**: mari kita adakan penyambutan!  
**Kagura**: ayoo! BANZAAAII!

_Dan mereka menyiapkan penyambutan~  
besok nya...  
_  
**Semua**: SELAMAT DATANG CHIYOOO! *teriak" di bandara*  
**Tomo&Kagura**:BANZAII!BANZAII!  
*sambil bawa spanduk bertuliskan 'happi Chiyo arrival!'*  
**Yomi**: hiih~ aku terpaksa melakukan ini~*membetulkan kacamata*  
**Sakaki**: selamat datang Chiyo~*melambaikan tangan maya*  
**Osaka**: iya~ PIkanya~... yama~maya?  
**Chiyo**: *meneteskan air mata* hiks... makasih semua...  
ayo kita ke rumah ku..

_Sesampai nya di rumah Chiyo~  
_

**Chiyo**: ini oleh-oleh untuk kalian semua *mengeluarkan*  
**Yomi**: wuahhh~ topi ini untuk ku? *senang^^*  
**Tomo**: kaos pemain sepak bola!  
**Kagura**: sama dengan ku! kita kembar  
**Tomo**: HAH! muka ga rela kembaran  
**Kagura**: emang nya aku juga sudi? *marah*  
**Sakaki**: aa... gantungan kunci kucing ini buat ku? *senang tapi tak terlihat...*  
**Chiyo**: iya!  
**Osaka**: ooo... lalu buat aku apa? *berharap*  
**Chiyo**: engg... sebentar ya...  
**Osaka**: apakah semut putih yang aku minta?  
**Chiyo**: *sweatdrop* ... ngg... jangan terlalu berharap ya...  
**Osaka**: apakah itu semut putih seperti yg aku minta?  
**Chiyo**: jangan terlalu berharap ya...  
**Osaka**:oh~ kalau kuala ungu?  
**Chiyo**: *doublesweatdrop* ... ah~ mungkin lain kaliii~  
**Osaka**: lalu apa yg kau bawa untuk ku?  
**Chiyo**: ngg... souvenir khas amerika  
**Osaka**: Kangguru polkadot? bumerang otomatik?  
**Chiyo**: maaf ya~ tapi yg kau sebutkan dari tadi adalah oleh" khas australia... ^^''  
**Osaka**: nyaa~ *muka bloOn*  
**Chiyo**: ini~ topi bermotif cocacola *mengeluarkan*  
**Osaka**: AH! *muka bloOn campur kaget*  
**Chiyo**: ke~kenapa?  
**Osaka**: kenapa bukan FANTA?  
**Sakaki**: karena bukan PEPSI  
**Osaka**: P-Pepsi?  
**Chiyo**: aa~ *doublesweatdrop*  
**Sakaki**: Chiyo membelikan merek yang lebih mahal dari 'pepsi'...  
harusnya kau bangga  
**Osaka**: HOOO~* bersinar*

_Beberapa hari kemudian..  
_  
**Semua**: sampai jumpa Chiyo!  
**Chiyo**: da~da semua... kapan kapan aku main lagiii ... hueeee *terharu*  
**Kagura**: kami bisa saja tak mengharapkan kedatangan mu...  
**Tomo**: benar~ jika tanpa oleh~oleh  
**Yomi**: dasar kalian berdua... *sweatdrop*  
**Sakaki**: tenang saja~ kami selalu merindukan mu  
**Maya**: meow~  
**Chiyo**: dada semua ... mana OSAKA?  
**Osaka**: *berlari~ tergopoh-gopoh dari jauh* TUNGGU AKU!  
**Chiyo**: ...?  
**Osaka**: Myuuuunng~ *suara berlari Osaka*  
**Sakaki**: kamu terlambat...  
**Osaka**: maaf~ dan ... sampai jumpa Chiyo!  
**Chiyo**: iya~ sampai jumpa... ! *berangsur-angsur pergi*

_Dalam perjalanan pulang~ mereka melewati pabrik minuman bersoda 'pepsi'  
mereka pulang memakai mobil baru Yomi  
_  
**Osaka**: membuka kaca jendela *kiiittt*  
**Yomi**: m-mau apa kau!  
**Sakaki**: jangan-jangan...  
**Osaka**: haha~ ini pabrik murahan! yang mahal pabrik COca-COLa, sama seperti topi ku ! bukan pabrik mu!

_Terlihat para pekerja di luar bangunan melihat ke arah Osaka  
_  
**Sakaki**: *tiba-tiba menyelipkan kaos kaki putih nya keluar...*  
**Yomi**: s-sedang apa kau? jangan tambah mengacau...  
semua orang memerhatikan Kita sekarang!  
**Sakaki**: *sambil mengibar-ngibarkan* damai~ damaiii~

_Semua orang yg sedang memerhatikan Osaka, tiba-tiba tak mengacuhkan lagi...  
_  
**Yomi**: melongo A-AJAIB!  
**Kagura**: AJARI AKU!  
**Tomo**: UOOOO

.:TAMAT:.

**A/N: Saia juga mau diajari jurus damai itu... **

**Sekali lagi maaf untuk koncoku.. JANGAN BUNUH AKU! Ow ya, chappie 3 Kyuuden Shojo lagi ditulis. *promo bro, lumayan***

**Yang mau tau account fb koncoku bisa add saia di fb, nanti saia beritahu.. ^^**

**One more time! RnR pweeeeassseee! *puppy eyes no jutsu*  
**


End file.
